My First Kiss
by Keylips
Summary: "muaaah aku sayang Narin " "aku juga sayang Kevin oppa "


1. Author: KeyHo13hr

2. Judul: My First Kiss

3. Kategori: NC 21, Yadong, Oneshoot

4. Cast:

- Kevin U-Kiss

- Kim Narin *anda2 sekalian yg membaca

- dan mahluk lainnya yang ada di ff ini. hohoho xD

—–

"muaaah~ aku sayang Narin~"

"aku juga sayang Kevin oppa~"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

~author side~

Narin tersenyum saat melihat album potonya bersama Kevin. bayangkan saya, mereka lahir dirumah sakit yang sama, tinggal sebelahan, sekolah barengan bahkan sudah pernah ciuman! ciuman pertama mereka saat Narin berumur 6 tahun. sedangkan Kevin masih 7 tahun. walau berbeda 1 tahun, tapi Narin tampak lebih dewasa dari Kevin yang masih kelihatan childish.

"Kevin, kau masih ingat ciuman itu? aku harap, kau tidak memberikan second kissmu pada yeoja-yeoja yang ada di Amerika sana." gumam Narin sambil memeluk fotonya dan Kevin saat ulang tahun Narin yang ke 7.

~Kevin side~

aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Narin. aku sudah berpisah dengannya sejak kelas 2 SMP. apakah dia sudah punya namjachingu atau belum yah? apa dia memberikan second kissnya pada namja lain di sana? aduh! jadi panik! pengen cepet-cepet pulang nih!

~Narin side~

aku menunggu Kevin dirumahnya bersama dengan eommanya yang sibuk memasak untuk Kevin. aku membantu eomma Kevin yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"ahjumma, apa ahjumma kangen sama Kevin dan ahjussi?" tanyaku pada eomma Kevin.

"tentu saja ahjumma kangen sama mereka. Kau pasti juga kangen kan sama Kevin?" goda ahjumma. aku hanya nyengir kuda (?) sambil memotong-motong bawang.

"kau tau, ahjumma sangat ingin kamu memanggil ahjumma dengan sebutan eomma." sambung ahjumma sambil mengaduk masakannya.

"maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"eomma sangat ingin melihat kamu menjadi istri Kevin. apa kau mau?" aku kaget mendengar perkataan ahjumma.

"ah.. ahjumma ini bisa saja. mungkin saja ada yeoja lain yang disukai Kevin disana." kataku mengelak. jujur, aku juga sangat menginginkannya.

"kau jangan menyerah seperti itu. yah, itu terserah kalian… mau jadi apa hubungan kalian nanti." lalu dapur menjadi hening sejenak.

dan keheningan itu benar-benar singkat sampai telepon berbunyi. ahjumma segera mengangkat telepon tersebut. ekspresi kaget tergambar diwajahnya, dan ia pun menjatuhkan gagang telepon tersebut *bayangin kalian lagi nonton sinetron, ok!*

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"ahjumma! apa yang terjadi? kenapa ahjumma jadi lemas begini?" tanyaku panik.

"Kevin, kecelakaan. dan sekarang dia berada di Rumah sakit." apa? Kecelakaan? tidak! semoga kau baik-baik saja, oppa.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"bagaimana keadaan anak saya, dok?" tanya ahjumma panik. kami sudah setengah jam menunggu keadaan Kevin. kami kira, Kevin pulang dengan appanya. ternyata hanya Kevin saja yang pulang, appanya akan menyusul minggu depan.

"dia baik-baik saja. hanya saja, dia kehilangan sebagian ingatannya karena benturan yang sangat keras dikepalanya." kehilangan sebagian ingatan? itu pertanda buruk.

"bisakah kami melihatnya dok?" tanya ahjumma sambil mengeggam tanganku.

"silahkan. tapi, jangan paksa pikirannya dulu jika ia tidak bisa mengingat beberapa hal." ahjumma mengangguk, lalu menarikku masuk kedalam ruang dimana Kevin dirawat.

Kevin menatapku dan ahjumma. ahjumma mulai menangis melihat Kevin yang terbaring dengan kepala diperban.

"eomma…" rintih Kevin ketika melihat ahjumma menangis. ahjumma langsung menghampiri kevin, aku mengikuti dari belakang.

"kau masih mengingat eomma?" air mata ahjumma makin mengalir deras karena ternyata Kevin masih mengingatnya.

"Kevin. untunglah kamu selamat." kataku yang sudah tidak kuat menahan tangis. lalu aku memeluknya.

"ka..kau siapa?" tanya Kevin. aku memandangnya tidak percaya. dia… lupa denganku? dia lupa dengan first kiss ketika dia berumur 7 tahun? aku melepaskan pelukkanku dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

-1 week leter-

seminggu, tak terasa aku sendirian dirumah. aku sudah tidak pergi lagi ke rumah Kevin yang hanya sejengkal dengan rumahku. eommanya juga tidak meminta bantuanku lagi. dan sekarang, aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan. apa yang harus kulakukan? apakah mungkin jalan-jalan? sebaiknya begitu.

"hei!" aku menoleh begitu ada orang yang sepertinya memanggilku. aku memang dipanggil oleh seseorang. Kevin.

"kau memanggilku?" tanyaku masih tak percaya.

"memangnya siapa lagi yang kupanggil kalau bukan kau?" katanya. bukannya dia sudah 'tidak' ingat lagi denganku?

"oh.. sekarang kau sudah mengingatku? akhirnya." kataku saat aku melangkah masuk kehalaman rumahnya.

"tidak juga.. aku hanya mengingatmu difoto-fotoku ketika aku masih kecil." jawabnya. aku sempat kecewa, yah .. setidaknya dia hanya mengingatku ketika masa kecilnya. huh..

"ada apa? aku sedang sibuk.." kataku pura-pura sibuk. dia menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"tolong bantu aku mengingat.. kumohon. eommaku sedang tidak ada dirumah. dia pergi menyusul appaku di Amerika." katanya. oh.. pantas saja eommanya tidak kelihatan. tapi, dia kok nggak pamit. ah! memangnya aku siapanya, sampai-sampai eommanya harus pamit padaku.

"ok. masakkan aku sesuatu." kataku. raut wajahnya berubah menjadi bingung.

"masak apa?" tanyanya.

"apa saja. sekarang." dia pun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan pergi kedapur.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"ini. sudah selesai." ia menyajikan cheese spagheti kesukaan kami. ternyata dia masih ingat.

"cheese spagheti…" aku menyuapkan spagheti itu. rasanya pun sama.

"bagaimana?" tanyanya padaku sambil duduk disampingku. aku memandang wajahnya yang penasaran.

"rasanya masih sama seperti yang kau buat dulu sebelum kau pindah." aku pun langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"apa kau mengingatnya? itu ciuman kedua kita. uhm.. sebenarnya itu ciuman keduaku. aku tidak tau apakah kau sudah memberikan ciuman keduamu pada orang lain atau tidak." kataku sambil menahan perasaanku yang campur aduk.

aku kembali memfokuskan diriku pada spagheti yang sedang kumakan. tiba-tiba, Kevin menarik daguku dan menciumku. ciumanku yang ketiga..

awalnya dia menciumku dengan lembut sampai aku harus menahan spagheti yang memenuhi mulutku. namun, begitu dia menarikku kepelukkannya, dia mulai menjelajahi mulutku dan memakan spagheti yang memenuhi mulutku.

dia melepas ciumannya dan mengunyah spagheti itu. aku hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan kaget.

"gwaenchanayo?" tanyanya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"ah! ne.. apa kau mulai ingat sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"memangnya hal apa yang telah kulupakan Kim Narin?" apa yang sedang ia bicarakan? aku makin bingung.

"hahaha! ekspresi itu yang kurindukan darimu. Narin, aku hanya pura-pura tidak ingat apa-apa. kecelakaan itu hanya membuat tangan kananku cedera. aku tidak hilang ingatan." ceritanya makin membuatku bingung.

"jadi… kau membohongiku? kau tega sekali! percuma malam itu aku menangisi pembohong sepertimu!" aku langsung bangkit dari kursi diruang makan itu. namun, tiba-tiba saja Kevin memelukku.

"jebal, jangan marah.. aku hanya ingin memberika suprise. saranghaeyo, Narin." kenapa saat aku kesal begini dia malah menyatakan cintanya.

"ani! aku tidak mencintaimu lagi semenjak aku tau kau berbohong. lepaskan aku!" dia mencium tengkuk leherku. aku pun mulai lemas ketika dia mencium tengkuk leherku. bukan hanya mencium, dia menghisapnya.

"Hentikan! kumohon." bukannya berhenti, dia malah menjelajahi tubuhku dengan tangannya. dia mulai meremas payudaraku yang masih terbungkus dengan bra.

"kau bilang, kau tidak mencintaiku 'lagi'. berarti, aku harus membuatmu mencintaiku lagi!"

~author side~

Kevin langsung menidurkan Narin dimeja makan. dia mulai membuka baju dan bra Narin. Narin yang sempat memberontak, membuat Kevin kesulitan.

"jangan lakukan itu Kevin. aku tidak bisa. kumohon." kata Narin memohon.

"tidak! sebelum aku membuat kau mencintaiku lagi. deal?" Kevin langsung mencium bibir Narin, dia pun menghisap bibir mungil dan lidah Narin bergantian.

Narin pun tidak mampu untuk menahan desahannya.

"uhmmm.. sshhhh… ahhh…" desah Narin disela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Narin mendorong kepala Kevin. aktifitas Kevin pun terhenti.

"ada apa Narin? kita baru saja mulai." katanya sambil membelai wajah Narin.

"apa meja ini kuat kalau kita melakukan itu disini? aku tidak ingin menjelaskan apa-apa kepada eommamu kalau meja ini rusak." tanpa basa-basi Kevin langsung menggendong Narin ke kamarnya.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

bukan ini yang Narin harapkan. bukan dibawa kekamar Kevin. namun, Kevin sudah menggila (?) diatas tubuhnya yang sekarang benar-benar naked.

"Kehhh… ahh..vinnn, hhharuskahhh.. kk..kau melakukan ini … untuk membuatku… ahhh…. men…cintaimu? jj…jebb..bal.. hentikan!" Kevin tidak menanggapi permohonan Narin yang tersengal-sengal karena ia sibuk meremas kedua payudara Narin dan memberikan kissmark dileher dan bahu Narin dengan semangat.

"ani! kau tau, aku pernah bermimpi melakukan ini denganmu…" Narin masih berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kevin dari payudaranya yang masih giat meremasnya. namun, seberapa kuat usaha Narin, Kevin makin meremasnya dengan kuat.

"aaahhh! sssaa…sakit!" jerit Narin saat Kevin memasukan miliknya ke lubang Narin tanpa aba-aba (emang baris-berbaris pake aba2?) Kevin menghentikan genjotan juniornya yang masih belum masuk sempurna di dalam lubang vagina Narin.

"sesakit itukah? maafkan aku. bisa kau tahan sedikit, kalau sudah terbiasa tidak akan sakit lagi kok." kata Kevin sambil membelai pipi Narin.

ting… tong…

"sial! siapa lagi yang datang bertamu saat penting seperti ini?" Kevin pun melepas juniornya perlahan dari lubang Narin. ia mengintip jendelanya.

"eomma!" kata Kevin terkejut. ia yang masih naked pun bergegas memakai kembali bajunya. lalu ia berlari ke ruang makan untuk mengambil baju Narin yang tertinggal. ia kembali ke kamarnya.

"cepat pakai bajumu. eomma dan appaku sudah pulang." Narin yang juga panik pun bergegas memakai bajunya. setelah itu, mereka bergegas keluar.

~Kevin side~

untung saja eomma dan appa tidak curiga karena aku lumayan lama membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"eomma dan appa kok nggak bilang-bilang dulu kalau mau pulang. aku kan belum menyiapkan apa-apa." kataku sambil membawa koper mereka berdua. isi koper mereka ini apa sih? batu yah? berat banget.

"yah… biar jadi surprise." hahaha… aku mulai membenci surprise. surprise ini mengganggu 'pekerjaanku.'

"ahjumma, ahjussi. selamat datang." sambut Narin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"oh! ada Narin juga disini?" tanya appa.

"iya. tadi dia dan aku sedang makan siang bersama. oh, ya.. eomma dan appa mau makan apa?" tanyaku.

"eomma dan appa sudah makan tadi sebelum berangkat, jadi masih kenyang." well, itu cukup membantu. jadi, aku tidak perlu capek-capek memasak untuk mereka.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"kalau begitu, aku pulang saja yah. ini sudah malam." kata Narin sambil bangkit dari sofa tempat ia duduk.

"ah.. kita baru saja bertemu. baiklah. Kevin, antar Narin sampai kerumahnya." kata appa. ehmm.. mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk melanjutkan yang tadi..

"ehm, eomma, appa. mungkin aku agak lama disana. aku masih sangat kangen sama Narin. apa lagi, saat aku pulang dia tidak mau menemuiku." kataku pada eomma dan appa.

"tapi, apa Narin tidak capek dari tadi siang berada disini?" tanya eommaku.

"ah, tidak apa-apa ahjumma. aku juga masih kangen sama Kevin." ah! yeoja yang baik.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"ok! aku mengizinkanmu kemari malam-malam begini karena aku tidak enak menolakmu. dan kau jangan berbuat macam-macam lagi!" kata Narin memperingatkanku.

"ne, Kim Narin. tadi siang aku sudah masak buatmu. sekarang, kamu masak sesuatu dong untukku." pintaku dengan angel eyes andalanku.

"baiklah. tunggu diruang makan." aku mengikuti Narin pergi keruang makan.

~Narin side~

"tada~ udah jadi nih~ cheese spagheti." kataku sambil membawa sepiring cheese spagheti kesukaan kami.

"wah. ini lagi. yah, tak apalah." kata Kevin sambil menyuap spaghetinya dengan lahap. melihatnya makan dengan lahap seperti itu, mengingatkanku pada kejadian tadi siang. aku langsung memalingkan wajahku untuk membuang pikiran aneh itu dari pikiranku.

"kamu gak mau makan?" tanya Kevin.

"nggak. aku nggak lapar." kataku agak canggung. semoga dia tidak menyadarinya.

"kamu masih marah nggak sama aku gara-gara aku sudang bohongin kamu?" tanya Kevin. aku pikir dia hanya memberi surprise yang keterlaluan. maafkan saja.

"tadi itu aku nggak marah. aku kesal, aku pikir kamu beneran lupa sama first kiss mu ini. aku takut, kamu nggak bakal ingat aku lagi." jelasku.

"dan kau sudah mencintaiku lagi atau belum? kalau belum…"

"kalau soal itu, aku belum tau. tapi…"

"kamarmu dimana?" kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan pertanyaan aneh?

"itu kamarku. ada apa?" kataku sambil menunjuk kamarku.

"ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi!" tiba-tiba dia menggendongku dan membawaku ke kamarku. oh, tidak!

~author side~

Kevin mengunci kamar Narin dan mulai mencium kening Narin, lalu kedua pipinya setelah itu bibirnya. dia mencium dengan lembut. Narin membalas ciuman Kevin dan melingkarkan tanganya dileher Kevin.

"Saranghae…" bisik Kevin sambil mencium pundak Narin dan lehernya. dia memberikan beberapa kiss mark di leher dan pundak Narin.

"Nado… saranghae.." kata Narin memeluk Kevin erat. lalu Kevin kembali mecium bibir Narin dan menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan kuat.

"eh… bisakah kita tunda sebentar. aku pengen mandi." sela Narin ditengah ciuman mereka yang lagi hot-hotnya *weeeww, author numpang ngeksis yak! ^^*

"nggak usah ditunda. ayo kita lakukan sambil mandi." Kevin menarik Narin. ia sudah tidak sabar memulai permainannya.

bathroom

Kevin melepas satu per satu baju Narin, begitu pula dengan Narin . ketika Kevin membuka bra Narin, ia meremas kedua payudara Narin. sedangkan, ketika Narin membuka CD Kevin, ia menemukan juniornya yang lumayan besar itu, lalu mengocok dan menariknya *buseeet~ kasian beutz juniornya di tarek2 #authorsableng *

"ohh~ fa..faster.. ahhh… chagi.." Kata Kevin begitu mendapatkan service dari Narin. Narin pun mempercepat gerakannya seirama dengan Kevin yang meremas payudara Narin.

Kevin menarik Narin dan menidurkannya dibathup yang berisi air. Kevin menindih Narin dan menciumi Narin lagi. rupanya Kevin suka sekali dengan bibir Narin. dia menghisap bibir dan lidah Narin bergantian.

"aaahhh.. cepatlah!" pinta Narin. tiba-tiba Kevin berhenti melakukan aksinya.

"kapan terakhir kali kau memanggilku oppa?" tanyanya, lalu menjelajahi wajah Narin dengan lidahnya.

"ok, sekarang aku akan memanggilmu oppa. jadi, cepatlah!" pinta Narin tidak sabar. Kevin mengeluarkan smile angelnya *karena smile evil cuma punya kyu ama key #plak!* lalu ia mencium bibir Narin lagi dengan kasar. tanpa aba-aba …

jleb! *bunyi apaan tuh*

"AA-" jeritan Narin terhenti karena ciuman Kevin menyumbat teriakannya. Kevin dengan kasar memasukkan juniornya yang agak besar itu ke lubang Narin yang masih sempit sekali.

dia memaksa juniornya dengan mendorong-dorongnya dengan kuat. sehingga keluar darah dari lubang vagina Narin. ketika melihat hal itu, Kevin mempercepat gerakannya. akhirnya, juniornya masuk dengan sempurna di lubang Narin.

Kevin pun melepas bibirnya dari bibir Narin. ia melihat Narin masih menahan rasa sakitnya. ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan juniornya tinggal didalam lubang Narin untuk penyesuaian *aduh! kacau balau nih bahasanya!*

"sudah masuk. ayo, sekarang kita mandi." Narin mengangguk. Kevin mengambil sabun cair yang berada didekat mereka.

Kevin mengusapkan sabun pada tubuh Narin. Narin hanya terbaring lemas, ia membiarkan Kevin mengusap tubuhnya dengan sabun. ketika menyentuh payudaranya, Kevin meremasnya perlahan. Narin rupanya sangat suka bila Kevin melakukan itu.

"terusss..hh..oopp..pppaahhh.." desahan Narin terus memenuhi kamar mandi. setelah selesai menyabuni tubuh Narin, ia membilas tubuh Narin dengan shower. sentuhan Kevin membuat Narin terus mendesah. Kevin sudah tidak sabar lagi, ia membawa Narin ke tempat tidurnya tanpa lepas kontak.

setelah mereka berada ditempat tidur, Kevin telah siap menjalankan misinya.

"kau siap?" tanyanya. Narin hanya mengangguk.

Kevin menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan gerakan cepat. lalu ia memperlambat gerakannya dan mempercepat lagi.

"aahh…kku.. mauu… ke..luaarr.." desah Kevin ditengah gerakannya.

"ke..keluaaar..kaan.. ajaa.. didalam!" tepat setelah Narin berbicara, cairan Kevin pun mengalir di rahim Narin. Kevin memeluk Narin dan menyelimuti mereka dengan selimut.

"apa kau sudah mencintaiku?" tanya Kevin lagi.

"harusnya. mungkin setelah ini kita akan punya anak.." kata Narin sambil memeluk Kevin.

"hmmm.. mungkin… saranghae Kim Narin…"

"Nado Saranghae Kevin oppa~"

-THE END-


End file.
